Una vida por tu alma
by Kacey Bane
Summary: Porque Potter realmente nunca pidió mas que tenerlo a su lado ¿era tan difícil entenderlo? A veces las decisiones egoístas pueden ser las que te hagan feliz "La sombría figura sonrió – Te propongo algo Maestro de la Muerte, una vida por tu alma… porque el amor justifica todo, incluso siete veces la muerte de la persona que amas" Adv. muerte de personaje, DarkHarry en potencia
1. Chapter 1

**"UNA VIDA POR TU ALMA"**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por la grandiosa J.K. Rowling, así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación y ansias por ver a un Draco medio amnésico ser consentido por Potter y amado como debió ser siempre, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero les guste un poco al menos.

**Pareja principal: HARCO -HarryXDraco**

**_ (linea))/HarryXDraco–** cambio de escenario

**Género:**

Drama/Romance/OoC/Ligero toque Sobrenatural/Angst-Comfort/Futuro Dark-Harry

**Clasificación:** T

**Aclaraciones importantes del fic cap 1: **

**a)**Aquí Lavender Brown sigue con vida y pertenece al cuerpo de reporteros del Profeta, digo, ya que en el libro realmente no sabemos si murió o no aquí esta con vida.

**b)** En este escrito doy por sentada la relación que Harry y Draco han mantenido, viven juntos en un departamento bastante amplio en un barrio de Londres muggle y de ahí se dispara la historia.

**c)** Este es mi primer sobre la pareja, cualquier duda o dato constructivo que me den será bien recibido.

**Comentarios del autor:**

**Gracias por leer**

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

**INICIOS - PARTE 1**

* * *

**"_La sombría figura sonrió – Te propongo algo Maestro de la Muerte, una vida por tu alma… porque el amor justifica todo, incluso siete veces la muerte de la persona que amas"_**

Ser el niño que vivió siempre fue una mierda, es decir, saber que antes de ser consiente de tu propia existencia ya hay un mago oscuro con delirios de grandeza detrás de tu vida y perder a tu familia en una noche, está bien, no toda tu familia pero sin duda las únicas dos personas con el apellido a quienes consideras que valen la pena lo es, en fin… sumar a eso ser tratado como un fenómeno anormal extremo en un hogar por demás disfuncional, pésima nutrición, pésima ropa, pésima vida, pésimo todo.

De acuerdo, tal vez Harry Potter exageraba un poco, pero admitámoslo, estar en tu departamento en el mundo muggle de Londres, solo, después de haber peleado con los que se decían tus amigos porque no aceptan a la persona que amas y con quien piensas vivir hasta tu muerte ya que crees haberte ganado un poco de felicidad después de todo este tiempo, mientras una lluvia torrencial acompaña la noche es una muy buena excusa para tal humor.

Y es que vamos! ¿No se supone que ser el jodido niño que vivió y venció, cabe destacar, también debería de tener alguna ventaja?

-¿Tsk… debí de dejar alguna piedra o algo caer sobre Lavender cuando tuve la oportunidad? – soltó al fin algo frustrado el elegido

-Ok, debo entender que ¿no todo resulto con el Matrimonio Weasel*?

Harry soltó un ligero bufido por la ocurrencia de Draco, después de todos estos años no había dejado de nombrar como tal a Ron, y el hecho de que Hermione se había casado con el susodicho solo la había agregado a ser la Sra. Comadreja para el rubio.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar, Draco se permitió entrar por completo al departamento dejando en la pequeña mesa de centro una pequeña mochila junto con el resonar de las llaves, se acercó lo suficiente al sofá en el cual reposaba el pelinegro, para hacer a un lado su cabeza, tomando así asiento mientras permitía de nueva cuenta a la cabeza de Harry reposar sobre sus piernas.

Harry se sintió feliz de las atenciones por parte de Draco, tanto que por un segundo se dispuso a olvidar el terrible día que había tenido.

-¿Qué tal la universidad? – pregunto mientras en la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a sobresalir una ligera sonrisa

-Lo normal, mis créditos siguen intachables como siempre Potter – sí, ahí estaba su Draco de siempre – aunque sigo sin comprender él porque el hecho de ser rubio te da un club de fans automático en ese lugar – soltó con un poco de fastidio, arrugando la nariz en el acto.

Harry solo rio, sabia de ese club de fans de su novio, afortunadamente visitaba al mismo continuamente en la Universidad para dejar lo suficientemente claro que el nuevo estudiante desde siempre era propiedad Potter y de nadie más, rompiendo corazones en el camino claro, pero había cierta satisfacción en el acto.

El pelinegro levanto el rostro hacia Draco, quien por un momento parecía perdido, al notar que era observado el susodicho miro con tristeza a Harry, mientras apretaba en un gesto nervioso sus manos.

-Harry… debo ir al hospital, mamá decayó hace una hora y…- Potter interrumpió al chico, le dolía ver esa tristeza llenando sus ojos cada que tocaban el tema, lamentablemente al final Harry no podía hacer más que apoyarlo… Narcissa, desde hace un año sabía que no había cura para su enfermedad y ni que decir de lo que le había costado que Draco siguiese estudiando mientras el hacía todo lo que podía para cuidar cada día a la mujer en el hospital en los momentos más duros del posible tratamiento – Draco, cariño mírame, está bien, tan solo come algo y te llevaré con ella, vamos! – el moreno se levantó mientras dejaba una palmada cariñosa sobre los hombros de su novio, era mejor ir hacia la cocina y preparar algo.

Draco se limitó a sonreír, dado al ánimo con el que encontró a Harry apenas llego a casa, no creyó que este lo tomara tan bien, y es que realmente no era para menos, Lavender Brown, quien desde hace dos años trabajaba para la versión renovada del Profeta haciendo de su columna una copia barata de los chismes de Corazón de Bruja, los había captado en un viaje rápido que se vieron obligados a hacer hacia el callejón Diagon hace solo unos días… el título del articulo iba algo como

"_El favor del Héroe, Mortifago a la carta"_

Y si mal no recordaba las primeras líneas hablaban de como desde hace cuatro años había infundido un modus operandi perverso en Potter, convirtiéndolo en una especia de esclavo sexual y como es que así se había librado de Azkaban junto a su progenitora… después de eso realmente no tiene idea de que más decía, ya que en ese instante Harry tomo tal aclamado periódico mágico de sus manos y con el favor de un _Incendio _termino su corta existencia.

Después del articulo la pausada paz que al fin habían logrado encontrar del lado muggle se desvaneció, estaban de nueva cuenta en la mira del Profeta, además de que varias lechuzas de los preocupados amigos de Harry se habían hecho presentes con la firme disposición de ayudar a Potter con su problema de plagas, llamado Draco Malfoy, una vez más.

Está de más decir que el joven de ojos esmeraldas había hecho uso de su poca paciencia y había citado al par más insistente justo el día de hoy al departamento para solucionar y dar por terminado el tema, y más obvio aun por la actitud en que encontró a Harry es que nada había sido solucionado, al menos no en buenos términos.

El olor a café fresco llamo al rubio a la realidad, seguido del llamado de Harry…

-Draco, vamos ven a comer, que ya casi es tiempo de visitas al hospital.

El rubio atendió el llamado levantándose del sofá, estirándose felinamente antes de soltar un ligero bostezo de cansancio por el pesado día, y sin más se dispuso a llegar con el moreno.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

-¿Es que realmente puedes creerlo Hermione?

-Ron, deberías de calmarte, tal vez haya una solución a esto

-¿Solución?- se burló el pelirrojo – ¡si Herms, hay una solución, y la sabes igual que yo, es que ese jodido hurón desaparezca!- el chico bufo exasperado ¿que eso era tan difícil de entender?

Ronald Weasley, de ahora 23 años de edad desapareció hecho una furia por las escaleras de su hogar, que a pesar de todo pronóstico no era la Madriguera, sino una cómoda casa de construcción sencilla, de tres pisos elegida por Hermione en un suburbio mágico, y es que por muy Weasley que fuese ahora la chica siempre había sido una mujer independiente con iniciativa como para llegar a instalarse en la casa de sus queridos suegros durante su matrimonio.

-Maldición Ron ¿vas a ignorar el tema de nuevo? – seguido al reclamo se escuchó como azotaban la puerta de seguramente la recamara superior con fuerza, la señora Weasley tomo tal acto como un afirmativo a su respuesta.

También frustrada por el resultado de los hechos se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre el sofá de la sala, llevándose una mano para acariciar suavemente el puente de su nariz en un acto de cansancio, últimamente siempre era igual, su vida se había convertido en algún punto en un desplante de continuas peleas con su marido, a quien a su pesar le daba algo de razón… después de todo a pesar de los 5 años cumplidos de matrimonio aun no tenían hijos y tal hecho no estaba aún entre sus planes, al menos no los próximos meses ya que se le venía una muy buena oportunidad en el Ministerio para seguir llevando a cabo nuevos proyectos que no podía tirar a la borda por un embarazo.

Y luego estaba Harry, realmente extrañaba aquellos días en los que podían estar horas como el trio dorado en la sala común haciendo planes sobre cómo ganar una guerra entre bromas, pero habían crecido, y con ello vinieron sus sentimientos por Ronald, el hecho inevitable de dejar poco a poco a Harry a un lado en sus decisiones, hasta el momento en que sin más les presento a su pareja, sin avisarles si quiera en que momento decidió que era gay y para rematar el asunto la tan afamada pareja era justo Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso, altivo y mediocre ex mortifago que les había hecho la vida de cuadritos en Hogwarts.

Y vamos, era de reconocer que ya habían durado lo suficiente, pero aun así era imposible lo que Harry les pedía, esa oportunidad para ver que Draco solo era un crio espantado en medio de una guerra no la podía dar aun tan fácil, ellos también eran críos en su momento, más aun ella que venía de entre muggles, ella de verdad se estaba arriesgando en un mundo que no conocía del todo más que por los libros, al contrario de Malfoy y su adinerada familia.

Bufo exasperada, ¿Qué hacer?... pasados unos cuantos minutos se percató de la figura sentada en el sillón del frente, Ron había regresado en algún momento y quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola en silencio…

-¿Ronald que sucede? – se animó a interrumpir la chica el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos

-Hermione, quiero el divorcio

Y justo una vez más como en los últimos años su vida se hundía sin ella tener verdaderas razones para querer luchar.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

-Entonces ¿realmente no hay nada que pueda ayudarla Doctor Gallagher?

-Lo siento, pero ha pasado un año ya con este ritmo del tratamiento, me temo que aunque al principio sus nervios respondían correctamente los últimos meses las respuestas se han hecho nulas, es tiempo de pensar fríamente la situación y…

-¿Qué hay que pensar tan seriamente? – interrumpió el rubio tratando de mostrar una fortaleza que realmente no tenia, Harry al ver lo mal que empezaba a sonar todo el asunto tomo la mano de Draco en muestra de apoyo.

-Es tiempo de que se planteen desconectar a la paciente, dejarla morir es la recomendación final de mi estudio – Harry tenía que admitir que el Dr. Gallagher había modulado lo suficiente su voz para transmitir un poco de solemnidad al momento.

El silencio en el despacho del médico se alargó por varios minutos, con un Davis Gallagher silencioso en espera de la tan ansiada confirmación, un Harry sentado sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer más por su novio, y un Draco caminando de manera nerviosa por el despacho mientras trazaba la misma ruta una y otra vez pasando nerviosamente las manos por sus platinos cabellos.

-Realmente…- se escuchó la voz lastimada de Draco – ¿la lastime reteniéndola tanto tiempo en vano, cierto? – la sonrisa tan amarga en sus labios le hizo recordar a Harry la continua desesperación del chico por hacer hasta lo imposible por su madre, recordó vagamente su salida hace poco al callejón knockturn a su lado en busca de algunos ingredientes ilegales para el último recurso del chico, una poción que si bien mal preparada era un veneno letal, bien hecha era un poderoso restaurador de células para casos tan drásticos como el de su suegra.

-Si es lo mejor adelante- prosiguió el rubio – desconéctela.

El orgullo ante palabras tan crueles en los ojos de Harry al mirar a Draco era indescriptible, en un instante Draco había dejado de lado el dolor que invadía su voz y había hablado con una firmeza de quien no duda en nada, acompañado de una frialdad que Potter bien podía recordar de sus días del colegio, se levantó tomando la mano del rubio una vez más, con la creciente necesidad de hacerle sentir su apoyo en la situación, y sin más que una ligera mirada de entendimiento entre ambos la voz del Dr. Gallagher resonó de nueva cuenta.

-Perfecto, los veo en 10 minutos, avisare a la enfermera para que prosigamos con esto lo antes posible.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Dos semanas después el rubio terminaba sus clases, llevando consigo la pequeña despensa que había recién comprado para la cena, sin mayor preocupación que no chocar con la multitud de muggles moviéndose a toda prisa como el para llegar a casa después de un largo día en Londres.

Al final todo transcurrió normalmente, Draco al final no supo que es lo que había pasado con su madre realmente, ningún medimago se atrevió a darle tratamiento después de los juicios a los mortífagos en el ministerio, y en el mundo muggle era indetectable qué clase de virus había llevado a la mujer a tal estado de coma y lenta pero constante putrefacción.

Sin embargo al fin había acabado, ya no tendría que buscar consuelo en los gruesos libros de magia que le conseguía constantemente Harry en busca de una poción lo suficientemente rara y poderosa como para traer de regreso a la conciencia a su madre.

No, ahora solo se concentraría en terminar su carrera como el mejor médico muggle de su generación, su vida a lado del hombre que ama, el cuál por cierto estaba en una misión con los aurores desde hace tres días, así que esperaba que hoy si llegase a casa, frunció ligeramente el ceño… odiaba esas misiones largas. Tal vez le diría a Harry sobre ese gracioso perro de la tienda de mascotas que había visto la última vez, seguro le gustaría que lo adoptaran, sonriendo ante su ocurrencia Draco no fue testigo del acontecimiento que cambiaría su destino una y otra vez… solo fue capaz de sentir el miedo de la obscuridad cegándolo mientras caía vertiginosamente en la nada.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Notas finales:

*Weasel – comadreja en inglés

Espero hayan disfrutado un poco la lectura, cualquier opinión constructiva es bien recibida, como dije antes es mi primer fic acerca de este fandom, y mas que otra cosa es un pequeño gusto que me estoy permitiendo, el cuál si les agrada y me dicen que les parece me hará muy feliz.

Thanks y próximamente Inicios - segunda parte.

Att. Kacey Bane


	2. Inicios, parte 2

**"UNA VIDA POR TU ALMA"**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por la grandiosa J.K. Rowling, así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación y ansias por ver a un Draco medio amnésico ser consentido por Potter y amado como debió ser siempre, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero les guste un poco al menos.

**Pareja principal: HARCO -HarryXDraco**

**_ (linea))/HarryXDraco–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** Drama/Romance/OoC/Ligero toque Sobrenatural/Angst-Comfort/Futuro Dark-Harry

**Clasificación:** T

**Aclaraciones importantes del fic cap 2:**

**a) **Esta es la segunda parte de Inicios, en donde se complementan un poco los vacíos de qué ha ocurrido del lado mágico. La cara de la historia de Harry.

**Comentarios del autor:**

**Gracias a aquellas personitas que me han compartido su opinión, así mismo gracias a aquellos que han agregado a fav y notificaciones, realmente apreció el interés y los buenos deseos.**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

**INICIOS - PARTE 2**

* * *

Unos días antes…

A pesar del constante flujo de magos y brujas que iban y venían por su particular pasillo pudo percatarse perfectamente de esos tacones, unos tacones que sin duda te decían por su velocidad así como su violencia al tocar piso que su dueña estaba en verdad enojada, de nuevo, contigo… bufó justo a tiempo para hacer a un lado los documentos que revisaba mientras la puerta era casi azotada, lo siguiente que recuerda es a su amiga lanzando directas sobre sus malas decisiones los últimos años a la vez que su curiosa secretaria no dejaba de disculparse.

-En verdad lo siento mucho jefe Potter, pero la Sra. Weasley no me escucho cuando le pedí que me dejará anunciarla.

La susodicha al parecer se indignó -¿Es en serio Harry? ¿Ahora también es necesario que me anuncie para ver si puedo pedirte un poco de tiempo?

Harry Potter se había convertido como la mayoría ya suponía en auror, y no cualquier auror, era el jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores de la principal estancia de Londres, así que estaba muy ocupado como para solamente aguantar el escándalo que ambas mujeres hacían en su oficina a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, el por qué al parecer ambas mujeres no parecían entender tal cosa aun no lo entendía.

-Está bien Mackenzie, puedes regresar a tu escritorio, hablaré con la Directora Granger.

Al parecer la mención de su apellido de soltera dio el efecto deseado para Harry, ya que la chica se limitó a sentarse calmadamente al fin frente al auror mientras la secretaria del mismo salía aun algo avergonzada del lugar con una ligera reverencia.

Una vez Potter retomo su lugar observo a su amiga, los años le estaban pasando factura, después de todo parecía que el prometer ser Directora la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional dentro de poco en verdad te absorbía, sin embargo como cada ocasión en los últimos años la chica vestía con una curiosa mezcla entre las vestimentas de magos y las muggles, Harry apostaría a que era parte de su manía por dar un buen lugar a los nacidos de muggles en el mundo mágico con una igualitaria convivencia hacia los "sangre pura", claro, si es que aún existía alguno realmente.

-Y bien Herms ¿me puedes decir que es tan importante como para que llegues gritando a mi oficina a tan tempranas horas?

-En primer lugar no es tan temprano como presumes Harry, son más de las 12 de la tarde. Lo cual significa que para este momento debes de ser la comidilla de todo Londres mágico.

El auror se limitó a permanecer en silencio como señal a su amiga de que continuase, porque no entendía que quería decir, ante tal hecho Hermione opto por lo obvio y de manera fastidiada acerco el ejemplar del Profeta que había llegado de su mano a la oficina agitando tan vigorosamente.

Al reconocer el periódico el ojiesmeralda hizo una mueca de desagrado automática.

Hermione tomo el Profeta buscando al parecer cierto artículo en particular, lista para hacer los debidos reproches a su amigo.

"_El favor del Héroe, Mortifago a la carta"_

_Esta afamada y sin duda de buen gusto reportera, se ha encontrado con un evento que pondrá en shock de nuevo a nuestra tan extensa audiencia, y es que nuestro Héroe al fin se deja ver más allá de las oficinas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Si señores y señoras, el Gran Héroe Harry Potter se dejó ver hace unos días paseando por lugares de dudosa reputación a mano del ex mortifago Draco Malfoy._

_Sí, leyeron bien, a mano. Y es que debemos recordar como hace cuatro años se hizo público de manera escandalosa el hecho de que nuestro héroe mantenía desde un poco antes (muy convenientemente debe aclarar esta reportera) de que acabase la guerra una relación del estilo sentimental con el joven mortigafo del linaje Malfoy, siendo sin duda por este hecho que tanto él como su madre la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy del linaje de parte de los desaparecidos Black alcanzaron a salir ilesos bajo cargos menores de Azkaban, siendo únicamente vaciadas sus cuentas para reponer una mínima parte del daño causado a nuestra gran sociedad mágica._

_Una por demás absurda muestra de clemencia hacia magos que no la merecen me atrevo a decir, pero nuestro Héroe y su gran corazón Gryffindor sin duda nos sorprenden amando incluso a este tipo de magos, y es que recordemos los rumores, bien se decía y me inclino por tal versión, que en esa época nuestro amado Potter era tan inocente al cariño que rápidamente confundió sus sentimientos por las manipulaciones morales (e incluso sexuales) a las que el ex mortifago lo sometió en ese curioso enamoramiento de parte de nuestro salvador._

_A todo esto es lamentable ver como nuestro Héroe se ha ocultado de la visita de quienes le amamos solo para salir con compañías tan indeseadas de quienes no hemos sabido nada más después de su dudoso juicio._

_En fin, esperemos que esto no signifique que nuestro Héroe ha perdido el sentido de la justicia y pronto lo veamos dándonos buenas noticias sobre tal vez un futuro casamiento con una buena bruja, apúntense chicas!_

-Hermione, en serio, y eso me importa… ¿por qué?

-Es obvio Harry, el Profeta ya te había dejado en paz un rato, y ahora vuelves a ser la comidilla publica por una visita al mundo mágico con Malfoy! ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hace a tu reputación de auror aparecerte con un ex mortifago, por "lugares de dudosa reputación"? en serio Harry tienes que pensar más en si quieres conservar tu puesto de Jefe.

-Hermione, no te ofendas pero me importa más de donde carajos Lavender se sacó al final eso de "un futuro casamiento" – leyó mientras veía desdeñosamente el articulo – y ese ridículo "apúntense chicas", que lo que todo el mundo mágico pueda decir sobre Draco.

La bruja miro con algo de desesperación y reproche al pelinegro

-¿Harry, de verdad no lo ves? Desde que estas con Malfoy no eres el mismo, ya no convives con Ron y conmigo como antes, los Weasley siempre están preguntando por ti y no sabemos que decirles, lo que dice este pedazo de pergamino mal hablado ¡es cierto! No te dejas ver por el mundo mágico, y vaya que está mal que yo diga esto pero… todo tu tiempo prefieres pasarlo entre muggles que aquí Harry, por culpa de Malfoy estas dejando el maravilloso mundo que descubrimos cuando llego nuestra carta, ¿lo recuerdas? – en ese instante Harry noto el ligero enturbiamiento en los ojos de su amiga, lo cual solo significaba una cosa… estaba a punto de llorar.

Y eso estaba más allá de lo que su paciencia podría permitirle por el día de hoy, así que levantándose de su escritorio a la vez que cogía los papeles en turno hablo.

-No Hermione, Draco no me hizo cambiar al mundo mágico por él, fueron ustedes quienes hicieron que me decidiera a alejar de este mundo a la persona que amo, y lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Y así sin más el auror se fue, dejando a una impotente Hermione Weasley detrás.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Hogwarts siempre fue conocido como el lugar más seguro de todo Londres mágico, irónicamente una buena parte de los mayores asesinos, mortifagos, miembros corruptos del ministerio y una que otra lacra mágica provenía de una educación impartida en tan orgullosos instituto. Era triste ver que la seguridad del colegio no garantizaba crecer en el con una buena enseñanza sobre valores y lealtad, aunque la casa más amada del mismo presumía justo de tener tales cualidades.

Sintió el suave roce detrás rozando sus caderas en un dulce abrazo, de manera distraída apretó el agarre que cernía sobre el con sus propias manos, dedicando un instante en sentir el calor y la seguridad que hace un tiempo su esposo le había sabido transmitir, con todo y su raro instinto Slytherin en el proceso.

Un suave beso fue dejado sobre su cuello, ante lo cual se retorció con una estruendosa risa, se giró sonriendo como un bobo hacia su pareja, claro… un bobo enamorado.

-Theo! Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso.

El mencionado sonrió orgulloso de su propia osadía, Neville rodo los ojos.

-Y yo siempre te contesto que te ves adorable cuando hago que te pongas tan nervioso.

El susodicho no pudo hacer más que reír ante eso.

-¿En serio, dime otra vez como fue que terminamos juntos? – se atrevió a cuestionar con una sonrisa el profesor de Herbología mientras regresaba a tomar asiento detrás del escritorio de la oficina que ocupaba desde hace ya medio año.

-Oh eso es claramente sencillo cariño – sonrió con suficiencia Theo mientras se servía una copa de firewhisky que descansaba en la repisa a un lado de la única ventana del sitio – Hace mucho tiempo atrás en una de las tantas fiestas del Ministerio te topaste con el ser más hermoso e inteligente del departamento Tributario que lleva los asuntos del Ministro mismo – guiño coquetamente en dirección a Nev, mientras el aludido no podría soportar mucho tiempo estallar en carcajadas ante tal acto – y entonces esta belleza se te acerco mientras pretendías buscar más vino para salir huyendo como un conejo asustado, pero fui más rápido… - justo en ese instante Longbottom no pudo más y comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta –ya… - hablo entre risas el Gryffindor- y después de eso fui acosado toda la noche por un Slytherin que nunca ha sabido lo que es un no.

El aludido se permitió ceñir ligeramente una de sus cejas tomando una mirada profesional al instante – El concepto de un "no" como tal está sobrevalorado estos días, simplemente había que tomar mayor insistencia en la transacción para un resultado exitoso.

Si hace años durante sus clases de adivinación Trelawney hubiese predicho a Neville Longbottom en una relación cien por ciento romántica con un Slytherin él... bueno, ahora que se permitía pensar un poco en tal cuestión él realmente no hubiese dicho mucho ya que la pobre profesora Trelawney parecía por su época no ser para nada un erudito en la materia, muy al contrario todo alumno que había pasado por su curso siempre se preguntaba sobre la salud mental de la susodicha muy seriamente. Alguna vez en los pasillos escucho que incluso la autoproclamada fan de la Bruja, Lavender Brown le había empezado a tener cierto recelo cuándo predijo que su muerte traería la paz a un extraño país del cual no se acordaba ahora.

Pero bien, la guerra y todo lo que vio en ella lo obligaron a un cambio constante hasta formar al hombre que era hoy, con todas las bajas y altas que eso llevaba.

Miro una vez más al hombre que tenía frente a él, Theodore Nott también pertenecía a la generación de los caídos, es decir que también se había visto atrapado entre jugar a las lealtades, un juego en el que tu decisión, correcta o incorrecta, te llevarían ambas a la muerte si las jugabas mal. ¿Realmente podía decir que esos días eran lejanos cuando aún hoy en día seguía habiendo tanto odio y favoritismos entre la sociedad mágica?

-Neville, deberías dejar de perderte así – hablo con una voz susurrada y suave Theodore hacia el chico, haciéndole recordar aquellos días en que su marido no era más que un muchachito tímido perdido entre libros de Slytherin sin mayor interés por relacionarse con nadie. Sintió la suave mano recorrer su mentón, tomándolo ligeramente este le obligo a dirigir su mirada y con ella sus pensamientos hacia él – Lo siento – alcanzo a expresar Neville antes de perderse en un suave beso compartido.

Tal vez muchas cosas habían pasado, pero Neville era feliz. Tan feliz como el mismo se había permitido ser en un mundo de tantas heridas.

De un momento a otro la puerta fue azotada dando paso a un torbellino rojo.

Theodore molesto por la interrupción se acercó al asiento sobre el que había dejado su túnica cuándo recién había llegado a visitar a su consorte, tomándola y dándole una ligera mirada de disculpa se retiró en silencio. Justo antes de salir su mirada tomo una intensa frialdad para dirigirla hacia el intruso, pasando altivamente a su lado sin mayor ceremonia se fue.

Ronald Weasley estaba hastiado hasta el infinito por el día que había tenido, y ahora tenía que añadir el hecho de justo ver al odioso Nott "todo lo puedo y tengo más dinero que nadie" del ministerio.

-No sé cómo fuiste a meter en tu cama a ese tipo Nev, pero… - se vio interrumpido por un molesto Longbottom – No termines esa frase Ron, sabes muy bien que de quien hablas es mi esposo, y si se me da la gana meterlo en mi cama es muy asunto mío.

Ante lo dicho por su amigo Ron bajo los hombros restándole importancia al tema para proseguir con lo que de verdad le importaba, y que claro, justificaba su presencia en ese lugar.

-Vengo de parte del departamento por el extracto de las tentáculas* Nev

-Ya veo, bien sígueme – salieron juntos con dirección a los invernaderos del colegio, para Ron era una vista nostálgica ya que no se pasaba seguido por esos alrededores desde hace mucho, sonrió, la belleza del día que se presentaba y las suaves risas del alumnado que lo miraba como un héroe al recorrer los pasillos junto a alguno que otro gritillo emocionado de parte de las chicas le parecía la absoluta confirmación de que todo estaba, y pronto estaría bien, después de todo pensaba ayudar a un amigo.

Sus silenciosas cavilaciones fueron pausadas por la voz de su ex compañero Gryffindor.

- Lo tengo listo desde ayer, pero creí que vendría Derek por ellas hasta la próxima semana ya que la pureza del veneno fuera un poco más… manejable y menos peligroso.

-Nah, está bien – le restó importancia el pelirrojo – parece que algo surgió y tuvo que ir hacia el ministerio de Austria esta mañana, así que me llamo de urgencia hace unas horas pidiéndome el favor.

Al ver la sonrisa en su amigo pelirrojo, Neville se limitó a soltar una bocanada de aire para esbozar una genuina sonrisa, a pesar de los años y su vida de auror Ronald Weasley seguía siendo entusiasta y siempre que lo visitaba o se daba un encuentro casual tenía esa sonrisa como antes, admiraba eso del chico, a pesar de todo lo vivido parecía haber conservado la facilidad de sonreír día a día.

-Aquí tienes – le acerco un pequeño cofre con varios tubos de ensayo que contenían el pedido – pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado, eso que llevas ahí es veneno en su más puro estado, si lo tocas accidentalmente o… - no te preocupes Nev, se cómo usarlo

-Lo sé ya que te enviaron Ron, pero no puedo olvidar que eres Weasley natural.

El aludido sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

-Sí, lo soy pero ahora soy el auror Weasley – acto seguido sonrió socarronamente mientras guiñaba un ojo a modo de broma

Por su parte ante tal acción Longbottom se limitó a rodar los ojos divertido.

-Muy bien señor auror, tenga cuidado con la mercancía.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para marcharse pues aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Salúdame a Hermione por favor, y cuídense - escucho a sus espaldas, mas no se giró para responder lo errado de esa petición, simplemente siguió caminando en dirección a los límites del colegio con la prisa de poder desaparecerse cuanto antes.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Melissa Orwell se atrevía a contarse sin temor a dudas entre las brujas de mejor clase y estirpe de todo Londres, con 29 años de edad y buena salud, orgullosa de su ascendencia sangre pura, múltiples habilidades oratorias que mostraban su habilidad política, una estabilidad económica después de que la guerra terminase a expensas de una familia que por el contrario no había terminado muy bien parada, entre muchas otras que le costaría contar sin parecer muy pagada de sí misma. Y era esta misma exigencia de cualidades que llevaba día con día que la secretaria del Ministro de verdad comenzaba a impacientarse ante la falta de educación demostrada por el personal del noveno piso, hace ya más de dos horas que había hecho volar un mensaje haciendo notar la importancia de la reunión que tenían esa mañana y aparte de tener el atrevimiento de no contestar con la debida confirmación que dicta el protocolo ya llevaban diez minutos de retraso.

Miro de manera conciliadora al Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt quien esperaba tranquilo en su sitio, para seguidamente mirar de forma asesina a la puerta una vez más en espera de algún representante del Departamento de Misterios.

Durante dos minutos más el Ministro y su orgullosa secretaria esperaron en un tranquilo silencio, del cual el único intruso era el resonar de las pequeñas cucharas al tocar la taza del te mientras era servido nuevamente por la tetera encantada que descansaba en el centro de la larga mesa en espera.

Orwell miro distraída el reloj que descansaba en la parte alta de la sala de juntas, levanto la ceja curiosa mostrando su descontento ante el tiempo transcurrido una vez más y comenzó la cuenta regresiva dando 10 segundos de ventaja antes de levantarse de ahí para traer de inmediato a cualquier inefable con tal de una buena explicación.

7…6…5…4…3…2…1

Las puertas fueron estrepitosamente abiertas mostrando a dos magos alterados, con las túnicas manchadas sin duda por un montón de polvo, venían sudados, realmente parecían desesperados.

La mujer sonrió de lado orgullosa, al menos tenían la decencia de verse arrepentidos por llegar tarde. Sin embargo su pensamiento y burla fue cortado cuando vio al Ministro mismo levantarse agitadamente, parecía que conocía al par de magos por la preocupación que se instaló en su rostro.

-Señor Ministro – grito el que parecía ser mayor entre ambos, un hombre tal vez de unos 40 años cuya identidad le era desconocida por completo a la mujer – venga con nosotros, debe ver esto cuanto antes.

Dicho esto el Ministro salió a toda prisa detrás de ese par. Y por consiguiente Melissa Orwell no tuvo más opción que seguir detrás de ellos el camino, pensando en que tenía el presentimiento de que era un pésimo día para estrenar los tan caros zapatos que se había puesto ese día.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Para Harry las cosas habían estado un poco más movidas de lo usual estos últimos días, tanto su vida con Draco como el último caso recibido en sus oficinas. La visitas al hospital se habían visto en aumento los últimos días por la condición de Narcissa, el médico a su cargo al fin había dado el ultimátum y hasta hace poco su Draco la había dejado ir, de alguna manera el sentimiento de impotencia en la situación le hacía no perdonarse que días tan ocupados en la oficina como hoy no pudiese acompañar a Draco después de un momento tan delicado en la vida que ambos compartían. El rubio era demasiado comprensivo al respecto, ya que le decía que no se preocupase demás, que él como su hijo tenía que hacerse cargo de todas formas llegado el momento de tan importante decisión y que no se arrepentía ya que habían hecho lo posible en busca de la esperanza que nunca llego, pero es que realmente lo mataba ver como sufría.

En días como este Harry Potter solo desearía poder regresarle aquella mujer a Draco, para ver esa sonrisa inocente que siempre le dedico en exclusiva, justo por eso, por ser su madre. Mas la realidad no era tan generosa y por ahora no había gran cosa que pudiese hacer.

Por el otro lado una banda de traficantes de una droga desconocida al parecer había estado causando problemas rápidamente. Y es que de la nada una noche tenían las salas de San Mungo llena de jóvenes descuidados muriendo de manera extraña, los medimagos no había podido identificar del todo que droga era la causante. Más tarde al fin sabían que dado al estado avanzado en que llegaban los casos, sería difícil dar con la sustancia, ya que descubrieron de una bizarra manera que la misma se fundía de manera directa con la sangre, provocando la evaporación de la misma, y la completa desaparición de la sustancia. Habían determinado que aquellos jóvenes habían tenido suerte al no ingerir demasiada, irónicamente, ya que de haber subido la dosis hubiesen sentido seguramente lo que es quemarse desde dentro con toda la desesperación que tal acto conlleva sin opción a una salvación milagrosa.

Cada día que pasaba avanzaban casi nada con esa investigación.

-Tsk… - estaba fastidiado, cansado de estar en la oficina con estos casos, ya había visto demasiada gente morir por una guerra… no entendía como la gente podía ser tan estúpida como para meterse esa cosa y morir, solo porque se les daba la gana. Debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma.

-Jefe Potter ¡los tenemos!

Harry respiro hondo antes de girar hacia el chico que había entrado a toda prisa a su oficina

-Explícate Derek

El joven auror sonrió emocionado - Atrapamos a uno de los bastardos con la sustancia aun en mano, los de la Junta Consultiva de Plagas se adelantaron a San Mungo para estudiarla con los medimagos

-Tiene sentido – susurro para sí Harry, era posible que una droga tan toxica estuviese infectada con sangre de dragón o alguna criatura mágica, he ahí el porqué de que evaporara la sangre tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien- dijo con voz de mando mientras tomaba la gabardina de auror que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla en la oficina, una vez colocada se permitió un minuto para escribir una nota a Draco, parecía que esta noche otra vez no podría llegar a casa – sígueme Derek, vamos a San Mungo para obtener lo que necesitamos, y dile a Rayan que lleve a su equipo de rastreo, hay que trabajar.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

-¿Realmente te parece prudente Weasley? – los finos labios de la mujer frente a él se torcieron con curiosidad y algo de manía mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre los pequeños frascos – Creí que el torpe elegido era tu amigo, o espera, también creí que los torpes Gryffindor eran fieles a sus mujeres.

Ronald sonrió ante el descaro de la mujer que le hacía compañía en la cama desde hace meses de manera ocasional, y la cuál desde hace tres días no había abandonado la misma.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, a sus mujeres, Hermione ya no es nada mío, porque la incluiría en la diversión.

Astoria Greengrass parecía complacida ante tal respuesta, aun así se permitió molestar un poco más al pelirrojo.

-No ha pasado mucho desde que dejaste a la sangre sucia a su suerte mientras arreglan el divorcio, me sorprende que no hayas regresado arrastrándote por otra oportunidad aun Weasley.

La mujer camino delante del sillón en el que descansaba el susodicho de manera distraída, contoneándose de manera descarada para llamar su atención y obtener la diversión del día. Y ciertamente funciono, ya que el chico se permitió girar la vista a esas caderas mientras sonreía burlón.

-No me confundas contigo querida – se burló – la que fue arrastrándose pidiendo otra oportunidad fuiste tú, y lo peor es que fue a Malfoy… eso sí que debería doler.

La chica hizo una mueca con disgusto.

-Eso es pasado, el eligió largarse a saber dónde con ese amigo tuyo, e hizo bien, no dejaría que alguien con tan mal gusto de relaciones me tocase un solo cabello.

-Claro- bufo el chico – te recuerdo que Malfoy es gay así que dudo si quiera que alguna vez te hubiese tocado algo, o al menos que haya girado a verte querida – se burló divertido.

-Pues muy bien por él – soltó ahora más enojada – nadie rechaza a esta belleza, y es tiempo de que lo pague.

El pelirrojo se permitió vagar entre sus propios dilemas una última vez.

_¿Realmente era justo que nos dejara?_ –No, no lo fue… soy mejor que Malfoy - _¿Apuñalar a tu mejor amigo es un pecado? _– Nunca lo apuñalaría, lo estoy salvando de sí mismo - _¿Realmente cuál es la línea que separa el buen deseo por una enferma venganza? Porque es cierto, es su culpa que tu vida no funcionara, ¿cierto? – _Cierto - _¿Qué harás ahora?_ – Jaque Mate**

-Harry estará feliz – soltó en un último pensamiento el pelirrojo.

_-oh si… al final lo estará –_ contesto la voz con burla en su cabeza.

Ron miro el reloj de la estancia, esperaba que las visitas no tardaran en llegar esta tarde.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Harry realmente estaba frustrado, una vez superado el tema, haciendo uso de la mayor resignación de que por tercera noche consecutiva no iría a casa había llegado a San Mungo, a la espera de que alguien le pudiese dar alguna información que le acercara un poco más a la pista que necesitaban para avanzar con el caso.

Decidió que Ryan junto a los demás chicos comenzaran con los rastreos pendientes cerca de la zona en que sospechaban podía haber más distribuidores de la droga para acercarse al lugar en donde tal vez era fabricada, no podía ser un lugar muy elaborado dado a que era reciente esta curiosa epidemia de adolescentes con la particular sustancia.

Camino con dirección a la salida, necesitaba algo de aire fresco en esa tarde lluviosa, y eso nunca pero nunca se obtenía dentro de las paredes de San Mungo, _o en cualquier hospital_, pensó con ironía, más al acercarse a la puerta principal pudo notar a un Neville en la distancia demasiado shockeado como para ser consciente de su existencia… o al menos así fue durante los cinco segundos que siguieron ese justo instante, ya que Neville se giró sin delicadeza alguna para verlo, Harry se extrañó por la mirada en los ojos de Longbottom, sin embargo se acercó confiado hasta situarse a un lado de este.

-¿Qué tal te va Nev? Escuche que tienes una plaza en Hogwarts, siento no haberte visitado antes pero…

- Harry- lo interrumpió su amigo – yo… esos chicos…-

Potter miro esta vez aún más extraño al chico, hasta que ato cabos entre los hechos de forma casi inmediata.

-Neville ¿sabes algo sobre la droga? Realmente nos ayuda cualquier información.

El chico se encogió en su lugar por un momento, parecía demasiado asustado -Harry – al fin levanto la mirada decidido mirando al azabache – estoy seguro de que eso no es ninguna droga, es veneno… veneno de tentáculas.

-¿Veneno? – Una vez más en esta tarde el auror paso de manera fastidiada la mano sobre su cabello exasperado ¿Cómo rayos toda esa gente se inyectaba veneno?

-Fue Ron – dijo Nev aun manteniendo la firmeza en su voz, mostrando así la seriedad del tema

-¿Ron? ¿Quieres decir Ronald Weasley? – ante la afirmación de parte de Nev recibida el azabache iba a hablar de nuevo – Harry esto es serio – le gano Neville, y ahora que escuchaba tal cosa al fin empezaba a entender porque su amigo había estado tan perdido en sí mismo cuando lo encontró – Ronald falsifico una nota entre los pedidos de los aurores, tiene el veneno, el mismo fue a Hogwarts por él, ¿en que está metido Harry?

Harry realmente deseaba conocer la respuesta a esa misma pregunta.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

El Jefe del Departamento de Aurores era conocido por muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras malas o incluso nefastas, dependía del humor que el Profeta tenía esa semana para escribir sobre él, pero si alguna no podía negar es que era jodidamente terco, por eso en cuanto Neville le explico la situación movió a gritos a todos los aurores de rastreo y sin pensarlo realmente los cito en este lugar.

Ante él y su grupo de 13 aurores se encontraba la casa de vacaciones de los Weasley, un complejo del doble de tamaño que la madriguera pero sin duda con el mismo caos por dentro, idea de los mismos dueños para sentirla más hogareña.

Sin embargo si los datos obtenidos en las últimas horas eran correctos, justo en esta noche solo había dos sujetos dentro, los cuales habían sido vistos por algunos vecinos curiosos. Un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer. Harry soltó un chasquido irritado, Ron Weasley era un estratega, ¿Por qué dejarse ver tan fácil sin siquiera el uso de multijugos o algún glamour al menos? Algo en toda la situación no le gustaba.

-Jefe Potter, detectamos movimiento en el ala oeste de la casa, ¿nos autoriza?

El jefe auror Potter enserio la mirada listo para iniciar la operación, sea lo que fuese lo enfrentaría.

En ese instante para su sorpresa escucharon los gritos de una mujer que salía siendo arrastrada por un muy furioso Ronald Weasley por la puerta principal. La noche ya había caído pero aun así se notaba la burla en los ojos de su antiguo amigo, Harry ya lo había visto muchas veces antes así… algo en Ron había cambiado hace tiempo, y tal parece que al fin se dejaba ver cómo era.

-Hey Potter! – grito exigiendo así la atención absoluta de los aurores, quienes estaban por completo inmersos en cada palabra para cuando la orden de atacar les fuese dada – ahorrémonos el show ¿quieres?

_-Sonorus – _Harry habló –Escucha Weasley, la Central de aurores reconoce tus servicios, por lo que me veo obligado por única ocasión a darte una oportunidad de arreglar este lio, entrégate y puede que el Wizengamot te otorgue clemencia en el juicio.

La estruendosa carcajada acompañada aun por los sollozos de la mujer en la puerta no se hizo esperar. Astoria por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de subestimar a los leones. Nunca pensó que no viviría para ver su venganza hacia Draco Malfoy completa, pero parece que había subestimado la nobleza y paciencia que un héroe de guerra recién divorciado tendría para ella.

-No lo repetiré Weasley, deja ir a la mujer y entonces…- antes de terminar la frase que el protocolo dicta para salvar a la victima de manos del pelirrojo, un destello verde salió de la varita de Weasley, con un profundo grito ahogado la mujer cayo sin vida frente a ellos. Eso fue todo, Harry sonrió… si Ron lo quería así perfecto, que no se dijese que no le había intentado salvar el cuello a su ex compañero.

Sin mayor señal que el entendimiento mutuo y constantes practicas cinco aurores salieron con las varitas en alto para detener al delincuente.

Una lluvia de hechizos que iban desde _petrificus totalus, incendio, finite incantatem, expelliarmus_, hasta algunos más letales comenzó… la única orden de por medio era capturar vivo al objetivo.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

Ronald maldijo en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto piso, ahí no había más que cachivaches que la familia había acumulado en estos últimos tiempos, sonrió cínicamente, si no calculaba mal pronto solo el auror Potter entraría por esa misma puerta, ya que antes había puesto hechizos justo para que nadie más que este traspasase esa área, los malditos aurores casi lo matan hace poco, pero hey! Hubiese sido un completo idiota de no haber estado preparado para algo así, de hecho estaba feliz, completamente feliz y tal vez un poco desquiciado, al fin todo iba a terminar, era una pena que Harry no iba a poder ver el final de su obra.

La explosión provocada por una_ bombarda_ lo hizo reaccionar, frente a él Harry Potter en toda su gloria, como debía ser, con esa mirada de triunfo en sus ojos mirándolo al final… justo como él quería que fuese desde el principio.

El auror avanzo lo suficientemente cerca para sujetar a Ron del cuello contra la pared de la destartalada habitación, pero justo en ese instante sintió unas gruesas sogas pasarle por el cuello, sin poder zafarse del agarre lo estrellaron contra la pared alejándolo de su objetivo, de donde surgieron un par de nuevas sogas sujetando sus muñecas hasta hacerlas arder por la fricción en su intento por soltarse.

Ron camino tranquilo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro hasta posarse frente a Harry, mientras jugaba distraídamente con algo pequeño, que el auror no alcanzaba a distinguir, entre sus dedos.

Harry intento calmarse un poco, sino lograba controlar la adrenalina que le ocasionaba lo bizarro de la situación no podría librarse muy bien de esas sogas.

-Mientras más peleas más fuerte es el agarre Harry, es un hechizo muy básico en realidad. Lo recordé esta tarde mientras pensaba en nuestro tercer año, recuerdo que Hermione me hizo aprenderlo por esa época para un examen.

-¿Qué quieres Ron? ¿Desde cuándo las drogas son lo tuyo? – soltó con cierta ironía Potter - ¿o me vas a decir que todo esto es por sacarte de mi casa la última vez?

Ante lo dicho Ron lo miro con fastidio.

-Sabes Harry, yo creí que de verdad recapacitarías al final, y seriamos los grandes amigos como dicen los libros ahora que quien- tu- sabes al fin desapareció, pero no… tenías que venir y arruinar las cosas.

-¡Yo no arruine nada Ron!, ¡fueron ustedes quienes me dieron a elegir!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Fuiste tú quien nos dejó a todos para ir y revolcarte con ese sucio y asqueroso mortifago! – a pesar del obvio insulto hacia su pareja Potter permaneció tranquilo – tú y esa serpiente rastrera arruinaron todo Potter.

-Escuche lo de Hermione – capto la atención del pelirrojo sin dar una verdadera respuesta a sus reclamos, después de todo tal cosa era un tema que ese día en su departamento se había negado rotundamente a tocar de nuevo con ellos después de como termino todo– hay rumores por el Ministerio de que están separados… eso lo provocaste tu solito según se Ron – soltó con burla – así que deja de llorar como una maldita arpía y arregla tu vida en vez de perder el tiempo con un montón de mocosos drogadictos

-Tsk, te equivocas otra vez Harry… eso no me importa solo fue un medio, porque ya sé cuál fue el error y lo voy a remediar – se alejó – 53 Richmond Avenue, en el complejo sobre la avenida principal de Road West, el hurón debe estar por llegar a casa.- y sin dar siquiera una última mirada al auror se desapareció.

-¡Mierda! – grito Potter, su departamento, esa era la maldita dirección de su departamento – En menos de un minuto se libró del agarre sobre su cuellos y sus manos, era obvio que para el jefe de los aurores tal hazaña era pan comido, pero quería saber las intenciones de chico para hacer algo tan descabellado, y ¡maldita sea! ¡No lo entendía! ¿Era tan prohibido para él ser feliz con Draco? La determinación lleno sus ojos, no importaba, no le importaba si es que nadie lo entendía… Draco era su todo, su mundo, el hombre a quien había decidido amar con tanta entrega, y ningún ex amigo desquiciado le iba a poner las manos encima.

El auror intento la desaparición, pero fallo, Weasley había colocado algún hechizo que no le permitía hacerlo –¡Maldita sea! – tenía que encontrar alguna abertura y de inmediato.

* * *

**HarryXDraco**

* * *

En cuanto apareció en su destino sonrió de manera maniaca, al fin, ahí estaba él, caminando con toda la calma.

-Maldito hurón… todo fue tu culpa.

Se acercó, sonrió más, el rubio ni siquiera lo había notado… esto era pan comido.

En su último ataque de adrenalina ataco por la espalda con un grito tomando con la mayor firmeza posible su varita.

Era hoy, era el momento.

Al fin acabaría con la vida del mortifago que se había llevado a su amigo, a la única constante que lo había hecho ser mejor que ese ser – _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y para el horror de Harry el hechizo fue malditamente preciso, de un momento a otro un montón de muggles gritaban asustados ante el cuerpo del joven rubio muerto a mitad de la calle que se desangraba, mientras un enloquecido Ronald Weasley comenzaba a atacar a aquellos que habían visto tan atroz acto conforme los segundos pasaban.

_***** ¿Has sentido como lo único que te ata a este mundo se escapa?*****_

La magia de Harry se disparó, la adrenalina regreso en un arrebato lleno de ira contra el asesino de su pareja.

_*****Draco, tu Draco muerto a media calle como un cualquiera*****_

La satisfacción de tener ese cuello entre sus manos lo llenaba, ver el dolor y el miedo reflejado en esos ojos era extasiante.

_*****Hagamos un trato Maestro de la muerte y yo me encargare de tu dolor*****_

Escuchar su último ruego mientras obtienes el último aliento desesperado del asesino. Los últimos segundos antes de volver a la realidad en medio de todo el dolor. Tu Draco Malfoy ha muerto. Te has quedado solo.

**_***Pobre del inocente desquiciado que te provoco, su muerte ha sido dolorosa***_**

* * *

Fin Inicios, segunda parte.

* * *

Anotaciones:

* La Tentácula venenosa es una planta espinosa, verde, con movilidad para tratar de atrapar a la presa viva. La Tentácula venenosa expulsa el veneno de sus brotes, y sus picos son mortales. Su picadura es muy venenosa. Fuente: Harry Potter Wiki

**Jaque Mate proviene del persa shab mat, que significa "El rey ha muerto"

*** El completo significado y sentido de estas partes vendrán en la siguiente entrega.

Comentarios finales de la autora:

Con esto termine realmente el primer capitulo de la historia, espero la lectura haya sido placentera y si es que les parece buena idea y me comentan que les ha parecido, así como cualquier observación constructiva se los agradeceré como es debido.

Thanks y hasta la próxima entrega : cap. 3 "Tratos con la muerte" , se despide Kacey Bane.


	3. Tratos con la muerte

**"UNA VIDA POR TU ALMA"**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por la grandiosa J.K. Rowling, así que ninguno de los personajes de los que se mencionan en los libros es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación y ansias por ver a un Draco medio amnésico ser consentido por Potter y amado como debió ser siempre, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero les guste un poco al menos.

**Pareja principal: HARCO -HarryXDraco**

**_ (linea))/HarryXDraco–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** Drama/Romance/OoC/Ligero toque Sobrenatural/Angst-Comfort/Futuro Dark-Harry

**Clasificación:** T

**Aclaraciones importantes del fic cap 3: **

**a) **En esta entrega me parece que lo mejor es dejar las aclaraciones para el final. Thanks.

**Comentarios del autor:**

**Aquí comparto el tercer capítulo de este pequeño gusto que me permito disfrutar, el cual es escribir algo sobre este par. (Harry y Draco). Gracias y si les agrada y comentan se los agradeceré debidamente.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**TRATOS CON LA MUERTE**

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?

El Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba en verdad aterrorizado por la vista frente a sus ojos, el noveno piso del ministerio siempre había tenido fama por guardar tantos secretos, el caminar sigiloso de los Inefables y su habilidad para ver más allá de la magia oscura habían causado ya más de un rumor por los pasillos del ministerio hace años, pero tener frente a sí tal escenario por un segundo lo regresó a los días en que Voldemort gobernada con terror y tortura.

Ante él se erguían muertos más de 9 inefables, lamentablemente las marcas de tortura sobre sus cuerpos eran en extremo obvias, el olor de la sangre seca llenaba el recinto, cualquiera diría que la muerte sin duda había paseado por ahí.

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué es esto? ¡Explíquense de inmediato! – grito ante su propio desconcierto por la escena la señorita Orwell al par de Inefables que ya se habían adelantado unos pasos en dirección al pasillo fuera del elevador, el cual aún era ocupado por ella y el Ministro.

Ambos Inefables la ignoraron a la vez que con un movimiento de varita limpiaban la sangre de sus compañeros con el mayor respeto que por ahora podían brindarles.

Ante la muda duda en los ojos del Ministro el mayor hablo -No se preocupe señor Ministro, aún quedan Inefables en el Ministerio para su servicio, el desalojo y el vernos obligados a encerrarlos en un área de seguridad esta mañana solo ha sido parte del protocolo que el caso requería.

Shacklebolt se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, el ambiente mismo del lugar era pesado - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Es seguro continuar o hay otras medidas que desean tomar en el caso antes de eso?

-Con todo respeto señor – por primera vez desde que ambos inefables se encontrarán con ellos en la sala de juntas, el más joven apenas en los veinte seguramente, habló – si lo trajimos aquí después de hacerlos esperar durante más horas fuera del peligro a pesar de los pesados reclamos de su secretaria – la mujer miro mal al joven ante su descaro – creo que se espera cierto grado de confianza en que no lo trajimos a este piso para matarlo o cualquier similitud de modo que sea afectado, ¿no lo cree?

-Muy bien, siendo así...- el hombre salió de la aparente seguridad que el elevador le inspiraba en ese momento plantándose así con autoridad sobre el pasillo a un lado de ambos inefables - ¿saben quién o qué cosa ha causado esto?

-Así es señor, fue Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**HARRYXDRACO**

* * *

-¡Potter maldita sea reacciona! ¡Potter!

No podía, simplemente aun no podía creerlo, su Draco se había ido y nunca iba a regresar. Esto estaba mal, le había fallado soberanamente. ¡Tantas promesas rotas, el juramento de amarlo hasta el fin de sus vidas! ¿Qué haces cuando te arrebatan a la persona que amas antes de ese tiempo? ¿Acaso hay algo más después de esto?

-¡Jefe Potter por favor suelte a Weasley! ¡Está muerto por Merlín!

Por un momento podría jurar que acababa de sentir una nueva sacudida sobre sus hombros, pero realmente no estaba seguro, lo único que sabía es que el dueño del cuello destrozado que llenaba de sangre sus manos se había llevado a su vida en un segundo y él no había podido hacer nada.

- ¡En el nombre de Godric Harry basta por favor! – la fuerza y una pequeña lucidez se hicieron presente cuando sintió aquellos abrazándole de una forma tan maternal, haciéndole soltar a su víctima al fin y como todas aquellas pasadas ocasiones también pudo sentir como las lágrimas de la chica caían por su rostro mientras ambos tocaban en un abrazo al suelo arrodillados.

Un momento después fue consiente por completo de su alrededor, demasiados aurores para su gusto hacían acto de presencia en esa calle, no había rastro de muggles alrededor… seguramente habían hechizado la zona para mantenerlos lejos, pero Ron había matado a algunos muggles también, ¿qué había pasado?

El terror regreso, la desesperación, abrazo a su amiga quien aún sollozaba con cierta dificultad, aun así eran claras las caricias en su cabello buscando reconfortarle – Harry no puedo evitarlo, entre su desesperación sonrió con tristeza… Hermione no podría calmarlo, Draco era el único que tenía las caricias adecuadas para cada situación, y él no lo podía tocar más –

-Está muerto Herms – se aferró más a la chica, la cual soltó un ligero chillido por la incomodidad, más aun así dejo a Harry permanecer en esa tan incómoda posición – No va a regresar Herms - su voz se cortó, sonó débilmente en su susurro – le fallé Herms, Draco se fue.

La chica tembló ligeramente ante sus palabras, tomando cierta distancia del chico. Harry aprovecho para mirar a su alrededor de nuevo en busca del cuerpo de Draco, se asustó… no lo veía por ningún lado. La ira regreso de nueva cuenta al recordar el odio que el mundo mágico había profesado hacia los Malfoy´s una vez la guerra término, un odio que le obligo a tomar la decisión de alejar a su pareja de tan hostil ambiente. –Tsk …- se levantó velozmente dejando a la aturdida chica asustada por la violencia de sus movimientos al alejarse, se abrió paso ante sus compañeros del Ministerio hasta vislumbrar entre la multitud a uno en particular.

– ¡Davis! – grito llamando la atención del hombre, Davis Hallagan era mayor tanto en estatura como en edad, el auror contaba con 35 años bien aplicados en la cacería de magos oscuros, si prestabas atención en la academia de entrenamiento más de una vez podías escuchar los rumores acerca de su afición por las torturas y demás modos de asesinato, hay quienes aseguraban que su linaje venia de legendarios vampiros y que por ello era tan bien parecido, más lo suficientemente loco como para que un hombre, o mujer entrara en una relación seria con él. Harry después de conocerlo un par de años sabía qué era cierto y qué mentira, así que ante la aterrorizada mirada de un par de novatos cerca se acorto la distancia con todo el descaro ante Davis.

El mayor no se inmuto, miro a Potter con aquella mirada azul que intimidaba a tantos habladores al momento de la acción, aun así el azabache no se dejó amedrentar.

-El cuerpo ¿en dónde está? Yo me haré cargo de él.

-Estás loco si crees que por ser el jodido niño que vivió puedes matar a un mago y largarte como si nada, ¿cuerpo? No juegues conmigo Harry, tú destrozaste al chico, no hay ningún cuerpo aquí.

Harry se estremeció ante tal cosa, no podía ser, ¡lo amaba! Nunca le pondría un dedo encima a Draco.

-¡No es cierto! – grito enfurecido tomando el cuello del uniforme de auror con violencia, estrellándolo en el acto contra la pared más cercana de la calle – eso es mentira, nunca le haría daño a Draco así que entrégamelo.

-¿Draco? – Davis lo miro con genuina preocupación – Harry, destrozaste a Weasley, más de uno de los chicos te vio hacerlo pero según lo que yo se aquí no está Draco.

Esta vez Harry en verdad estaba angustiado. Relajo su agarre sobre el auror.

-Necesito que me contestes sinceramente porque esto no pinta nada bien para ti según los informes que están dando los desmemorizadores, así que cálmate y habla Potter.

-Maldición, recuerdas la misión que nos dio tantos problemas por el consumo de una nueva droga.

-Lo recuerdo.

-Bien- el azabache se pasó ambas manos jalando sus cabellos con cierta desesperación, no quería perder tiempo en explicaciones, necesitaba encontrar el cuerpo de Draco. -Ron es quien desencadeno todo, mi equipo estaba tras el rastro en una de las casas de los Weasley, no se rindió, asesino a una bruja y se armó el alboroto… el muy maldito uso la desaparición para llegar hasta aquí y asesino a Draco!– su mirada durante un segundo se volvió más solemne y profunda – y entonces yo lo mate y si pudiese lo mataría de nuevo… no me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho Davis.

-Harry – la voz de Hermione interrumpió al par, por un instante el ojiverde dudo sobre qué hacer, si bien era cierto que las cosas entre Herms y Ronald no habían funcionado al final, acababa de asesinar a su aun esposo legal ante el Ministerio, y la verdad sea dicha no sentía ninguna necesidad de consolarla por ahora, no ahora, no nunca, había disfrutado hacerlo.

-Señorita Granger lo siento pero la situación por ahora está fuera de su jurisdicción, háganos el favor de retirarse y le haremos llegar los debidos informes sobre la misma en lo que respecta a su marido y próximos juicios –hablo el auror Hallagan

-Yo – miró a su amigo, y sin pensarlo realmente se lanzó a darle un abrazo consolador de nuevo, lastimándole un poco el cuello en el acto – todo está bien Harry – susurro, y sin más obedeció la petición del grupo de aurores y se desapareció de la zona.

-Granger sigue siendo una buena chica, lastima el marido que fue a elegir. – Soltó sin pensar realmente Davis, ante lo cual Harry se limitó a suspirar curioso – Te dije que le hablarás antes, se ve mal que ahora que es viuda te acerques a ella si lo piensas.

-Te conozco Potter, no me cambies el tema que los chicos de Reversión de Magia Accidental ya están llegando ¿estás seguro de que Weasley asesino a Draco, tu "Draco Potter"? – soltó en un tono conciliador esta vez el mayor, ya que Harry siempre lo regañaba diciéndolo que el rubio era suyo y por lo tanto debía referirse como tal a él, ya que si no lo cruciaría, claro que Draco no había estado enterado de tal osadía de su novio, sino el cruciado hubiese sido el azabache.

La respuesta murió en la garganta de Harry, no quería tener que decirlo en voz alta, pero maldita sea, era necesario al parecer – Tsk… si, llegue aquí justo cuando paso, puedo darte el recuerdo para testificar si es necesario, pero como ya te dije no me puedo arrepentir de haber matado a Weasley así me manden a Azkaban.

-Harry – el mayor no sabía que más decir, de alguna manera entendía al moreno, el cual pese a todo parecía un poco más consciente de su alrededor a como lo encontraron y era obvio su dolor, pero mientras más lo pensaba no sabía cuál era la verdad de todo ese embrollo… Draco Malfoy era alguien que difícilmente olvidas, era atractivo por naturaleza al grado que el mismo a veces se había encontrado preguntándose como sería besarlo mientras el chico respondía con la calidez con que siempre se entregaba a Potter, su instinto e inteligencia naturales, así como su afilada lengua, todo en él era de alguna forma único y estaba seguro que nunca se olvidaba, así que entonces ¿Cómo decirle a Harry que no existía el cuerpo de Draco como tal en la escena? ¿Habría sido una alucinación del chico en medio de la alborotada misión de captura por un ex amigo? ¿Tal vez alguna jugada de sus memorias por la guerra?

-No estoy loco Davis, así que no me mires así. – reprocho el moreno al sentir la mirada de su amigo.

-Lo siento Harry, pero en verdad debes entender que Draco no estaba aquí, nadie lo vio, los desmemorizadores no lo han mencionado tampoco Potter.

Harry quería aferrarse a las palabras de su amigo, pero todo lo vivido, el dolor de ser un inútil para Draco, verlo caer tan súbitamente mientras el charco de sangre lo rodeaba, no… había sido real.

Rayos, quería el cuerpo, quería llevarlo consigo y hacer lo debido para conservar la memoria de su dragón, si era verdad que faltaba el cuerpo en cuanto los aurores llegaron sin duda asesinaría al muy maldito que lo toco para tenerlo de regreso con él. Nadie más que él tenía el derecho sobre el rubio.

-Escucha Potter, sé que ha sido una noche demasiado movida para ti y tu equipo, ve a descansar a casa, date un baño y verás que Draco no tarda en llegar seguro, yo me encargo de que tus chicos ya se retiren del alboroto en cuanto hagan sus informes vale! – Sonrió – ya lo dijo tu amiga, todo va a estar bien Harry.

Sonrió tristemente, estaba confundido y comenzaba a dudar sobre todo lo que había visto al escuchar tal seguridad en el auror ¿tal vez se había confundido y el pelirrojo lanzo el mortal hechizo contra otro rubio en medio de tanta gente? ¿Un muggle tal vez? –No, nunca lo confundiría Davis, déjame ir al Ministerio, quiero llegar al final de esto de acuerdo.

-Bien Potter, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, los chicos siguen trabajando con la zona y no me puedo mover de aquí hasta que todo se vea decente de nuevo. –Davis dio un ligero empujón en la espalda del azabache mientras se retiraba un poco para supervisar. Harry simplemente permaneció en su lugar. Esperaba resolver todo esto y pronto.

* * *

**HARRYXDRACO**

* * *

Después de recorrer tan fatal pasillo hacia la parte central del control de los Inefables el Ministro esperaba una escena cada vez más violenta a su alrededor, más al contrario del hecho al abrir la última puerta toda pared desgarrada, toda sangre manchando los suelos sin rastros de a quienes pertenecía había desaparecido para dar lugar a un salón sin duda clásico.

El ambiente en el lugar era cálido, de algún modo la magia que se movía sin duda en el lugar era agradable, la amplia habitación parecía vacía a primera vista, más si giras tu rostro hacia la parte superior se nota la existencia de paredes llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, clásicos de la historia de la magia sin duda en su mayoría, las paredes estaban recubiertas en un suave color vino marcando la elegancia del recinto mismo, no había ventanas como tal en todo el piso, sino solo unas cuantas esferas con luz suave bailando al ritmo del piano que se escuchaba en el lugar, piano que ahora que ponía atención estaba justo ahora frente a él siendo manipulado no por magia, como suele ser la costumbre de los magos, sino que manualmente… un joven rubio sentado frente al mismo deslizando aquellos aristocráticos dedos en son de aquella balada que te atrapa, vestido con una túnica negra, nada especial más aun así se ve increíble, su platinado cabello a la altura de sus hombros hace gala de su brillo en medio de esa obscuridad. Draco Malfoy está en medio del salón con la mayor calma del mundo, como si no supiese que dos Inefables, más el mismo Ministro de magia y su secretaria han estado observándole todo este tiempo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué significa esto? – a pesar del intento por mostrar su enojo ante el descaro del invasor algo en el ambiente se lo impide.

La suave melodía del piano se detiene ante las palabras, si bien no violentas, igual molestas para el rubio. Girándose en el asiento Draco da una mirada al par de Inefables, ya que desde que se adentraron en el recinto no le han quitado la fastidiada mirada de encima y eso lo irrita.

-Aquí está el Ministro.

-Mencionando lo obvio de nuevo, ustedes los inefables son muy aburridos.

-No juegues con nosotros, cumplimos con el trato.

-No, este no era el trato, debían traer a mi Maestro, no a su Ministro, creí haberlo dejado claro. – contesto con fastidio el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño como en aquellos años de Hogwarts.

-¿Maestro? – Interrumpió Kingsley – cualquier asunto mágico se tratara conmigo Malfoy, si de poder se trata yo soy quien tiene la responsabilidad aquí, así que habla –endureció la mirada - ¿porque asesinaste a todos esos magos? No puedes irrumpir de esta manera en el Ministerio.

Draco Malfoy en verdad se veía aburrido en medio de todo ese lio.

-Yo no mate a nadie, les dije a todos tus magos que no les convenía atacarme – el rubio sonrió - se mataron solos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Grito Kingsley sacando rápidamente la varita de la túnica – Puede que Potter te cuide Malfoy, pero de esta no te salvas.

Ante el desconcierto del Ministro el mayor de los aurores, conocido como Huges Barton se acerco para detener cualquier intento de parte del mismo para atacar.

-Es cierto lo que dice, Malfoy no los mato, ese monstruo dio tal advertencia y cuando le atacaron la magia se volvió contra cada uno. Cada uno murió o salió herido por su propio hechizo. Todos los heridos ya están siendo atendidos en San Mungo desde esta tarde, en cuanto a los que no tuvieron tanta suerte me temo como pudo observar señor, que aún no terminamos con ellos.

Irritado ante la nueva información el Ministro hablo de nuevo - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

El chico seguía sin mayor interés observando todo el intercambio, más aun así en cuanto fue nombrado sonrió satisfecho y con cierto coqueteo – ¿No les parece que soy hermoso? Deberían considerarse afortunados de que los deje ver a tan maravilloso ser – soltó un suspiro exagerado – lástima que no pueda divertirme con ustedes, pero es seguro que no le gusta a mi amo ver marcas de otros hombre sobre lo que le pertenece.

La paciencia de Kingsley a estas alturas del evento se estaba tirando al caño, ese arrogante de Malfoy solo se estaba burlando de ellos en su cara, pero tenía que ser racional, después de todo si por algo se distinguían los Inefables era por su astucia e inteligencia, razón por la cual de hecho un número elevado de miembros pertenecían a Slytherin contrario a toda creencia en el mundo mágico, era obvio que Barton no lo había traído solo para hacer enojar a Malfoy, ahí había algo más, sin embargo aquel rápido reporte que Barton le había dado mientras era dejado en "aquel lugar seguro del ministerio" no le ayudaba mucho ahora.

-Basta Damnatus*, Kingsley es el único que puede traer a tu Maestro, por eso lo trajimos… preséntale tus razones y si eres aprobado lo verás.

Esta vez el rubio claramente se molestó.

-¡Tengo la obligación de verlo! Nunca les pedí permiso.

-Pero necesitas ese permiso aquí, no bajaremos de nuevo la guardia contigo.

-¡Ustedes magos no entienden nada, tenía que salir de aquí o el castigo del amo sería para mí, prefiero que los mate a ustedes que yo pagar por su insolencia hacia mi autoridad! Puedo matarlos aquí y ahora si quiero y largarme, veremos quien se ríe al final magos inútiles!

-Hey tranquilo – Kingsley elevo la voz al ver que los ojos del rubio pasaban de ser de las orbes plata que distinguían a los Black a un temido rojo intenso, justo antes de que la mirada misma se tornara más violenta en el acto. - ¿Quién es tu amo? Dímelo y si es prudente lo traeré para que acabemos con esto, nadie más tiene que morir aquí.

-Señor no puede hablar en serio – argumento enfurecida Orwell – todos sabemos quién fue el amo de Malfoy como el sucio mortifago que es. Va contra toda buena moral mágica y de sentido común, deberían de llevarlo a Azkaban y dejarlo ahí hasta que se pudra como el criminal que es.

-Silencio Orwell… no puedes encerrar a ese monstruo en Azkaban.

-¡Pero que dice señor! ¡Claro que puedo, Potter no tendrá jurisdicción en el caso esta vez!

Para Kingsley fue obvia la ansia que cruzo los ojos del rubio ante la mención de Potter, soltó un gruñido casi de manera inmediata, si la idea que tenía era la correcta no era descabellado lo que Barton le había dejado en el informe cuando lo encerró por su seguridad – Damnatus – grito captando la atención de la figura rubia frente a él, después de todo parecía que tenía razón – no hagas una locura y te traeré a tu amo, solo espera.

Y sin decir palabra alguna dio la espalda al recinto para salir, siendo seguido de manera inmediata por su secretaria y el par de Inefables, quienes a su vez al salir del lugar aseguraron las puertas con un extraño código de runas negras que se expandían con magia sobre las mismas sellando el lugar.

El Ministro se giró hacia el par.

-Esto es malo, que pudo pasarle a Potter para que Damnatus esté aquí haciéndose pasar por Malfoy.**

-Señor – Barton llamo con voz seria su atención – el rubio de ahí dentro en verdad es Draco Malfoy.

-O mejor dicho, es Damnatus con el cuerpo de Malfoy – interrumpió el menor – eso solo significa una cosa, Draco Malfoy de verdad está muerto.

* * *

**HARRYXDRACO**

* * *

¿Es válido sentir que la desgracia de alguien más te haga feliz? Hermione Granger se avergonzaba de decir que si, era válido, no correcto pero si muy válido.

La muerte de Ron le había aligerado el corazón de una manera que le hacía sentirse en extremo mal persona. Pero era inevitable, ya no más peleas, no más papeleos en el Ministerio diariamente con el divorcio, no más miradas con pena al recorrer los pasillos mientras se oían los rumores de que sería una solterona toda su vida.

En cuanto entro a la estancia de su hogar se deshizo de aquel par de zapatillas, de manera relajada se recostó sobre el sillón que últimamente usaba para mirar al infinito durante horas y dedicarse a revisar su vida. Respiro por primera vez en años el silencio de su hogar, sabiendo que esta vez nada le interrumpiría. Seguramente tendría que batallar con el humor de los Weasley ante su fría actitud, pero no podía ser más feliz… ligeras lágrimas de frustración rodaron por sus mejillas contra su voluntad al darse cuenta en ese momento que le gustaba estar en casa, sentir esa tranquilidad que nunca tuvo con Ron, siendo esta la razón por la que cada vez más evitaba al mismo con la excusa de mayor trabajo, mayores aspiraciones. Para Granger siempre había sido motivo de orgullo su inteligencia, más en esta ocasión se sorprendía de su ceguera ante el caso, quería un hogar, quería hijos, quería tener a un hombre en su cama que la recibiera todas las noches interesado en lo que hacía a la vez que ella le escuchase interesada también. Quería desaparecer, no hacerle frente a nadie y simplemente partir… ser feliz y permitirse encontrar aquel cursi amor con el cual todas las chicas en su juventud soñaron. No preocuparse por reportes, magos psicópatas, ni maridos que te desprecian. Recordó las palabras de Dereck, uno de los subordinados de Harry al encontrarlo en los pasillos del ministerio después de dejar a su amigo, esté se había disculpado y le había contado sobre al parecer la amante de su marido, penosamente tuvo que enterarse de que antes de que la chica fuese asesinada por Ronald se habían acostado. ¿Cuándo su matrimonio se había convertido en tantas mentiras?

Pero no importaba, ya no, hoy Hermione Granger era libre y viviría como tal, buscaría llevar su vida de acuerdo a lo que en verdad quería.

Tal vez viajaría fuera de Londres, podía pedir un puesto en alguna oficina extranjera sin problema, después de todo los idiomas siempre se le habían dado bien.

Sea cual fuese su decisión daría todo lo que antes no se atrevía para ser feliz de nuevo. Y sin mayor pensamiento cayo dormida con una ansiada sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**HARRYXDRACO**

* * *

La violenta magia que abrió las grandes puertas del recinto azotándolas lo sobresalto en sobremanera, más aun en cuanto sintió aquellas manos ejercer presión sobre aquel blanco cuello asfixiándolo. Sería divertido si en verdad pudiese acabar todo ahí, pero lamentablemente tenía un protocolo que seguir, no podía permitir más daño al ya causado en ese cuerpo, después de todo no había curado las marcas de aquel avada kedabra por nada. – Realmente mi amo es un desagradecido – pensó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usarlo maldito? , no te lo perdonare.

Un muy cabreado Harry Potter había hecho acto de presencia en la sala sin mayor ceremonia para amenazar al muy iluso que se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo de Draco.

-Har…rry – balbuceaba con dificultad el rubio - …rry,

Al ver la desesperación en aquellas orbes que tanto amaba Harry no pudo más, no lo soportaba, ¿Por qué siempre el destino le jodía todo lo que amaba? En contra de su voluntad las lágrimas que había podido controlar resbalaron por sus mejillas provocando que aflojara el agarré, agacho la mirada, no podía, no soportaba verlo ahí sabiendo que no era real.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevártelo? No te lo dejaré.

El rubio por su parte en cuanto el agarre se aflojo sobre aquel suave cuello retrocedió un par de pasos. Y ante la incógnita del moreno hablo, este evitaba mirarle pero podría escucharle.

-No hice nada que tu no desearas – ante lo dicho Harry levanto la mirada comenzando a seguir con la misma el lento caminar de la figura presente, sentía hervir la sangre, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese ser que se atrevía a contonearse por el lugar con el cuerpo del que era suyo y amaba – Oh vamos no me mires así, está en la memoria de su cuerpo caminar así para ti, deberías de ser más agradecido.

El auror ahora más cabreado se limitó a gruñir molesto.

-Te olvidas de quien eres Potter, por mucho que te cueste tenerte algo de estima propia ahora llevas el título de Maestro de la Muerte ¿Qué acaso en todo el tiempo que no he visitado este mundo los magos han sido tan vagos que han olvidado las capacidades de un título tan legendario?

-Yo no quería que tomaras su cuerpo para usarlo de juguete, si esa es otra de las ridículas capacidades de tu título te lo regalo, deja su cuerpo para que pueda acabarte – esta vez su mirada se tornó más peligrosa.

El rubio sonrió – Ya veo ¿por eso estas tu solo aquí? Supongo que los cobardes del Ministerio se quedaron fuera porque no quieren ver cómo me destrozas ¿o me equivoco?

La sonrisa que se plasmó en el rostro de Harry era especial, contenía la burla implícita de lo que estaba por pasar, esta noche asesinaría a alguien más, tal vez no humano pero igual lo haría y se sentía bien.

-Siento decepcionarte sin embargo, no me puedes matar… aunque debo agradecer a aquella tan grande imaginación de ustedes los humanos ya que gracias a eso ahora puedo hacer esto.- Con un resplandor de su mano las runas de las puertas cambiaron a una tonalidad dorada, no había que ser un genio para percatarse de que a menos que acabara con ese ser Harry estaría encerrado ahí por demasiado tiempo sin salida alguna.

-Kingsley dice que es mi culpa que estés despierto ¿Por qué?

Era difícil, de verdad que para Harry era condenadamente complicado usar ese tono tan cortante dirigido hacia la figura de su dragón, pero no debía dejarse engañar, él se había ido, no iba a regresar.

El rubio frente a él se acercó aun con ese ligero contoneo hasta el piano que ocupaba la habitación, sentándose elegantemente sobre el mismo. Por su lado Potter se mantenía lejos de él, Damnatus sonrió, los pobres humanos… fuesen magos o no, siempre era tan fácil cumplir sus caprichos y acabar con ellos, pero este era un caso especial, era el Maestro de la Muerte, así que tenía que complacerlo o su sueño nunca regresaría.

-Realmente desconozco los hechos que te han llevado a ostentar tal título como mi amo, pero estoy seguro de algo, lo eres y mi deber es servir a tu deseo. - La criatura guardo silencio mirando con ligera complacencia al hombre frente a él, en espera de una respuesta para proseguir.

-Y ¿Cuál es mi deseo? Ya que este tan seguro – hablo con un ligero temor, sabía cuál era su deseo pero no quería esa esperanza, no quería perder el control de nuevo de esa forma por alterarse tan rápido.

Con paso felino la elegante figura bajo del piano acercándose al moreno, mas este no retrocedió, de manera natural invadió la privacidad del mismo y con un delicado roce tomo los labios del ojiverde para sí. Fue el límite para el auror, tomo con desesperación la cintura del rubio frente a él sintiendo el calor que aun emanaba, era su Draco, estaba vivo, lo estaba besando como debio ser esa noche al llegar a casa, estaba con él.

Durante un momento separo al rubio de si mirando con temor.

No, no, no, no era él, su Draco estaba muerto.

Mas el rubio lo acerco a sí mismo en un abrazo susurrando en su oído – Te amo Harry – las lágrimas se habían acabado, no había más, no podía escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba mintiéndole de esa forma, ya no podía porque se lo habían llevado para siempre lejos de él.

-No juegues conmigo – soltó molesto.

-No lo hago, el alma de este chico siente eso por ti y su cuerpo responde para ti. Tú me preguntaste por tu deseo, y aquí esta, te lo regalaré las veces que sean necesarias Maestro, siempre y cuando cumplas con las condiciones del contrato.

No podía creer lo que oía, pero no podía engañarse, lo quería, quería que Draco estuviese con él de nuevo pero…

-No hay ninguna magia que regrese a los muertos, hace mucho que me lo dijeron así que ¿Por qué te creería?

Damnatus esta vez sí que sonrió con ganas, Harry Potter no se estaba negando después de todo.

-Es cierto, pero yo soy tu condenado personal, el único propósito de mi existencia esta en darle gloria y placer a aquel que es mi amo de turno, mi existencia radica en el inicio de todo lo prohibido, en el sacrificio de otros… algunos en otras épocas nombraron a los de mi tipo demonios, otros nos llamarón ángeles. Cual sea el nombre que me pongas te complaceré. –hizo una ligera reverencia y prosiguió su explicación- En mi época fui muy versado en lo que hoy llaman magia negra, logre lo que nadie más pudo, capturar el alma de aquellos que están muriendo para mi disfrute personal pronto se volvió un juego para mí, más hubo quienes pensaban que tal acto era la mayor blasfemia permisible y comenzaron a cazarme – la figura sonrió con la inocencia de haber sido sorprendido en medio de una inocente broma – 500 años duro la persecución y como mayor castigo me sometieron aquí, a servir a aquel que fuese el mago más poderoso de la historia en turno y a hacerle feliz. Algo que realmente sigo encontrando fastidioso a mas no poder, pero no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, como ya dije es mi condena.- movió ambas manos restándole importancia al tema mientras mostraba su descontento – Vamos ¿No creerás que la grandeza de la leyenda del Maestro de la Muerte es tan limitada o sí? Si consigo que estés satisfecho con lo que deseas al final podre morir ya que mi alma no es más que una existencia distorsionada con la magia del tiempo, curiosamente eso ha llevado a mis habilidades a actuar de cierta forma… digamos especial.

-Significa esto que nunca has satisfecho realmente a ninguno de tus amos cierto – el ojiverse soltó un bufido, ya decía él que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – sigues aquí, así que no has satisfecho a nadie.

-Pero eso no ha sido mi culpa en lo absoluto – el rubio parecía en verdad ofendido por tal reclamo - ustedes humanos son demasiado frágiles, asesinar a alguien los vuelve rápido en locos sin sentido, yo me niego a servir a tales adefesios en absoluto, no hay nada grato en devorar tales almas.

El azabache trago en seco ¿significaba eso que tendría que morir al final para nada si accedía? ¿Qué tipo de loco aceptaba algo así?

-No tengo tiempo para esto - el moreno se dirigió determinado a salir de ese maldito lugar de una vez, ese no era su Draco, y aquella ente o lo que fuera solo hablaba tonterías imposibles más allá de la magia, así que se largaría cuanto antes y se tiraría a llorar todo lo que se le diera su regalada gana hasta quedarse sin fuerzas para poder olvidar todo.

Sin embargo esta vez una voz diferente lleno el recinto, esta vez no era Draco, de algún modo aquella voz te helaba la sangre.

_-¿Has sentido como lo único que te ata a este mundo se escapa? –_ justo en ese instante sintió un fuerte tirón en la cabeza que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos no podía creer su mala suerte_ – Draco, tu Draco muerto a media calle como un cualquiera –_ una y otra vez la imagen se repetía, su dragón desvaneciéndose en sangre por ese maldito hechizo, un montón de muggles corriendo alrededor sin detenerse a mirar, solo corriendo por salvar su propio pellejo, una risa burlona sonó como eco en su cabeza _– Pobre del inocente desquiciado que te provoco, su muerte ha sido dolorosa –_ y por primera vez lo vio… estaba enojado, disfrutando sentirse poderoso ante un asustado Ronald Weasley, lo empujo contra la pared ahogándolo con su propia magia, destrozándole, pudo ver por sí mismo el placer en su rostro al romper el cuello del asesino de su Draco.

A la misma inesperada velocidad que se había encontrado ante tales escenarios los mismos se desvanecieron, dejándolo sudado y rendido en el recinto de nuevo, frente a un solemne Draco Malfoy sonriendo de esa forma tan arrogante que el tanto había aprendido a amar, sin querer mirarle aun el azabache se concentraba en normalizar su respiración, hasta que la mano de su amor estaba extendida frente a él, levanto la mirada… quería intentarlo, quería creer que podía seguir siendo feliz con su dragón como este último tiempo, quería ser egoísta por una vez y tomar la oportunidad sin importarle si moría, Draco lo valía… no merecía morir, no podía irse antes dejándolo tan solo ahí.

Notando la ansia presente en la mirada de Potter, Damnatus se arrodillo frente a este aun haciendo uso del cuerpo del chico, mas su voz permanecía helada tal como hace solo unos instantes Harry lo había escuchado _–Te propongo algo Maestro de la Muerte, una vida por tu alma. Te regalaré el alma de aquel a quien amas, te regalaré la vida de Draco tantas veces quieras, para complacerte a tu gusto._

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Te daré su vida de acuerdo a lo que tú quieras, las veces que desees… si aun con lo que me pides no estas satisfecho tendrás que matarlo por tus propios medios para pedírmelo otra vez. -_ Harry se horrorizo de solo pensar en matar a Draco, no podía hacer tal cosa… menos por el egoísta deseo de tenerlo a su _lado – si aceptas romper tu alma así lo tendrás cuanto quieras, no tiene por qué acabar._

-No puedo – susurro Potter- no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

_-Vamos Maestro, se egoísta por una vez, déjame ver cada uno de los fragmentos de tu alma rota antes de caer en la locura y tendrás a Draco para ti, mátalo cuantas veces sean necesarias porque tú sabrás que será para que ambos sean felices al final, porque el amor justifica todo, incluso siete veces la muerte de la persona que amas._

-Yo… -

_-Vamos acepta y lo tendrás de regresó - _ la figura se acercó hasta su oído –_ puedes devolverle a su madre, puedes alejarlo de la guerra, todo lo que quieras, te regalare su vida._

¡Ya que más daba de verdad lo quería! quería ver esa sonrisa altiva, quería tocarlo, quería escuchar ese curioso arrastre de palabras que desde que lo conoció llamo su atención, quería ser él su mundo y ser capaz de protegerlo como debió haber hecho desde el principio. Que se jodiera el mundo mágico y el Ministerio con su petición de matar a esa criatura… lo quería de regreso a cualquier precio.

-Acepto ¿Qué debo hacer?

_-¡Genial, genial, genial! Eres el Maestro, tu palabra ha cerrado el trato así que… _

Todo calor de la habitación se esfumo por completo, podía sentir una fría brisa recorriendo su cuerpo, mas tal cosa fue olvidada al percatarse de lo que pasaba frente a él, una figura negra abandonaba el cuerpo de Draco mientras este caía sin vida de nuevo frente a él, desesperado intento acercarse para evitar el golpe de la caída, más antes de llegar a sus brazos el cuerpo desapareció.

-Tranquilo, me temo que es necesario que dictes tus condiciones antes de tocarlo. – ante si ahora se encontraba un hombre, de apariencia demasiado similar a la de Sirius en sus mejores días, la voz había regresado a parecer común, si acaso aparentaba estar en sus treinta, su cabello negro y largo era aún más desmarañado que lo que tendía a ser el suyo, la túnica gastada que usaba parecía haber sido de muy buena calidad en sus mejores días, a simple vista parecía un mago normal, mas con lo que acababa de pasar era obvio que no lo era.

-Así que dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mencionaste a su madre, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Claro, su madre estará ahí como tal, Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Algo más?

Harry lo pensó por un momento, para ser sinceros aun no entendía muy bien como trabajaba esto, pero ya aprendería, siempre lo hacía sobre la marcha de la situación.

-Quiero que lo alejes de la guerra.

-Bien, por mi está bien, ¿algo más?

-No, es todo – Cada segundo que pasaba Harry sentía como su fuerza desfallecía, una extraña sensación lo embriagaba, sospechaba que en cualquier momento caería rendido.

-Hecho, en ese caso me despido por ahora - alcanzo a escuchar mientras sentía como era llevado a la inconciencia sin evitarlo – nos veremos en cuanto comiences nuestro juego Potter.

* * *

**HARRYXDRACO**

* * *

-¡Harry! Reacciona o vamos a llegar tarde otra vez a la práctica, te esperamos en la cocina.

Harry abrió los ojos de manera cansada ante semejantes gritos, parecía haberse quedado dormido, de repente los recuerdos llegaron, levantándose agitadamente sin caer en cuenta realmente de su alrededor llego de manera automática a la cocina, en cuanto entro la extraña mirada de Ron sobre él lo sobresalto. ¿Qué hacia Weasley ahí?

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Yo… Ron – comenzó con cierto temor- ¿En dónde está Draco?

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja en señal del desconcierto ante su amigo -¿Te sientes bien Harry?

-Ronald más te vale que Draco esté bien o te juro que… - más fue interrumpido por su preocupado amigo – ¡Harry cálmate! No tengo idea de quién hablas.

A estas alturas de su horrible día Harry Potter solo estaba seguro de algo, estaba jodido.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 03

TRATOS CON LA MUERTE

* * *

Anotaciones:

*Damnatus literalmente significa condenado.

**En este caso no le di largas a la explicación del por qué Damnatus se encontraba en el noveno piso encerrado, y di por sentado el conocimiento de Kingsley al respecto dado que a pesar de que la información que los Inefables manejan es secreta se supone el Ministro está al tanto de estas investigaciones.

Aclaraciones importantes del fic cap 3:

Espero haber transmitido el capítulo de manera clara, sino es así siéntanse libres de mandarme un privado y con gusto aclararé cualquier duda al respecto del mismo.

ANOTACIONES FINALES DEL AUTOR:

Muchas gracias a quienes han dedicado un rato de su valioso tiempo en leer este escrito, así mismo a aquellos que me han compartido su opinión ya sea a través de un curioso review o privado, me alegran de verdad los días.

Nuevamente menciono que cualquier comentario, corrección o sugerencia siempre y cuando sea con respeto son bienvenidos. xD

Thanks y los espero en la próxima entrega: "Cap. 4 Emociones egoístas."


End file.
